The Fortunate Son
by Dana Leeann
Summary: When Steve and Soda are tossed into foreign lands to fight a battle for the United States Army, Evie takes it upon herself to enroll in the military as a medic. Every face she see's brings her back to one man: Steve. These are some pages from her journal she keeps while there.


The Fortunate Son.  
Chapter 1; Journal Page 1.

My name is Evelyn Mae Jones, I was born on March 22nd, on a cold winters day in 1948.

Today, I am 19 years old. My life has not been easy and I will never lie to you and tell you that it has. I was born into the world the same day that my mother left me.  
I was left with a drunkard father and two older brothers. They did the best they could to raise me or there own but they were nine and eight. My older brothers never gave up on me, though. I even called my older brother, Jacob, (the 9 year old) daddy for a little while. He was all I knew.  
I lived in the slums of New York city, until the age of 10. My father gambled away our small two bedroom house and decided it was time to leave. We ended up in Tulsa, Oklahoma on the south side. My brothers adjusted quickly, but for me the change was unsettling. I didn't know anyone and I was to shy to make friends on my own.

I guess that was a lie, I made friends, just not as soon as I would have liked. My first friend in Tulsa was a boy named Johnny Cade. He was more shy than me, and maybe that's why we got along. Next, I met the Curtis boys. I always had a crush on Sodapop, he never knew it though. I never even let it show.  
I grew up with these guys. They became like my family when my father was "down and out", as I used to tell Ponyboy when I needed somewhere to stay and he was the only one I could turn too. When all else failed, Johnny and I would sleep in the lot together.  
Around the age of 15, I took a notice in Sodapop's best friend, a greasy guy named Steve Randle. He was a year older than me and tuff as hell. I remembered thinking I would never like a guy like him, but I knew that was a lie.  
It wasn't long after that Steve took an interest in me and we went on our first date. It was a warm June night in 1965. I fell madly for him and the following September, I became his girl. He told everyone about me and showed me off. I became the apple of his eye and it was his goal to protect me.  
I held Steve when he cried the night that we lost two members of the gang. I held what was left of us together. I became a mother to Pony after that. I never would have traded that life for anything.

This is where the plot thickens:

One year ago, we recieved the notice... the notice that changed two young peoples lives. Most 18 year olds get cars for their birthdays. Steve got a draft notice. Our worlds fell apart when he told me. I didn't know how to react when he told me.  
I actually told him that I hated him, I told him that I didn't want him near me. I tried to vanish him from my mind in hopes that I could make it all go away. I was sure that I could clense myself of all memory and then I wouldn't feel the pain that was nesting in my chest.

But it didn't work that way. And the day came. Steve and I drove in silence to the airport and I said goodbye. It was the first time I'd seen him since he got the draft letter and we both cried. I didn't know what to say to him other than goodbye.  
I recieved that I was convinced to be my last kiss from my lover. I hated myself. I never wanted to leave my room again. I would take the beatings from my father. I would take whatever I was given because I deserved it.

The day I turned 18, though, I went down to the enlistment area for the military and signed up to be a medic. I was accepted and over the next to months, I was trained. I was deployed within a year. I was placed in a volunteer hospital in Na Hoi.

Every day I see plenty of wonded men. They always look the same to me, they all look like my Stevie or Sodapop. I have yet to find them, but I feel better knowing that they haven't passed through my doors.  
I know one day we will be reunited, but it is a long time to wait. I will wait as long as I have too, if only to get a glimpse of my lover again.


End file.
